


A Gift To Suit You

by CalypsoCatalyst



Series: The Odds [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, George forgot lube so they improvise, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship, another couple i dont see alot, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalypsoCatalyst/pseuds/CalypsoCatalyst
Summary: Professor George Washington is in a secret relationship with his student Aaron Burr, this is a glimpse into one of their many nights together. Washington buys Aaron a suit that is torn off shortly after it is put on. (Smutty but sweet.)





	A Gift To Suit You

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, so finally finished this! A little love for George and Aaron. If you want a little backstory to this one I recommend you read Perfect my Madilton work in this series before this one. Sooooo, yeah, thank you for reading, you guys are amazing!

Aaron pursed his lips tight, his mouth forming a thin line as he gazed at his reflection in the mirror. He felt self-conscious, embarrassed, and was losing any nerve he may have dug up an hour ago when George presented him with this suit. 

George enjoyed buying Aaron clothes; attire that was much too expensive for a law student up to his waist in debt to be wearing, but here he was. He tugged at the suits sleeves, the sleek threads screamed expensive and it made him more than a little uncomfortable. It was slim and a soft gray silk with dark red trims that George loved to say he looked exquisite in. Deep down though, Aaron loved simple outfits, things that weren’t flashy or made him stand out. This was the opposite. 

 

Sucking in a deep breath, Aaron moved striding out of the bathroom into the bedroom connected to it. George was across the room fixing his crooked tie in the mirror, his broad back to him.   
Aaron was silent in watching him for a moment; the esteemed and well-respected professor George Washington standing there waiting for him. Him only.

 

That thought alone raked shivers down Aarons spine every time he thought about it. For whatever reason, George found something desirable in him, although he’d never understand what until George decided to tell him. Aaron remembered when he first sat in Georges class, a quiet freshman wanting to simply get through the day. 

 

Then George, the criminology teacher, came into his life single handedly threw a curve ball to the head crashing through his planned college life. He never thought he’d get close to any of his college professors…. let alone sleep with one.

Ugh, he hated how that sounded. As if he was spreading his legs for a grade, he knew he held himself up in class, no aid from George needed or wanted. Being with George was purely out of the wish to have a relationship with this incredible man.

Not that anyone who found out would believe him.

George finally turned and spotted him, a grin stretching across his face, he made his way to Aaron. Doe brown eyes that had no business looking that pure drank in his appearance elatedly. Under the mild temperament and charming smile George was a possessive man, once he claimed something as his own he preferred to make everyone aware of the fact. George could not do that with Aaron, which frustrated George to no end. 

Student teacher relationships where big no-no’s in any school environment, so Aaron stayed a secret. Locked away for only George to know and see. One large hand cupping his face brought Aaron back from the depths of his thoughts.

“You look breathtaking,” hummed George softly. 

Aaron allowed a small smile to appear on his face “Thank you,” he said back simply. George leaned in his lips gently brushing Aarons own, an attentive question in touch. In answer, Aaron decided to be forward for once and leaned in kissing George firmly. 

In immediate response George kissed back, one hand slithering up to cup Aarons chin and the other circling his waist. It started out innocent enough, but eventually George managed to slip his tongue past Aarons lips and it was downhill from there. 

“G-George our reservations…. Mmph…. We’ll be late. Ah! It’s a long drive.” Aaron tried to reason with him but to no avail as George decided to suck harder on Aarons sweet spot, right under the soft curve of his jaw.

Aaron felt his dick give an interested twitch and he cursed himself. They were about to go to dinner he really shouldn’t be sporting a damn boner, especially in this tight ass prison of a suit. George didn’t seem to care as he kept suckling until a dark mark had formed in place of his lips.

He finally detached his talented mouth from Aarons neck and began pressing him down on to the bed “I’m suddenly feeling like eating in,” he said, his hunger dripping from each word, driving Aarons dick from interested to filled out and ready to go.

Dammit George.

As if he could read his mind George chuckled and moved his large hand to the bulge between his legs and pressed insistently. Aaron felt a whine bubbling up in his throat but he swallowed it back and glared at George. “Your too horny for a professor,” He griped from under his mountain of a lover.

“Perhaps, but you too tantalizing to be a student,” He said back moving his hand roughly into him shocking a moan out of Aaron. 

“Ah…. Mhhmmm t-that doesn’t m-make – Fuck- any sense!” He groaned out receiving a soft hush from his partner, whose lips had made their way to his ear. Georges hand move their way along his tightly tailored suit.

His hands covered expanses of his writhing body as Aaron let out small noises of breathless pleasure. George move his hand beneath him cupping his ass before leaning down and claiming him mouth. A tongue so relentless in thrusting into Aaron mouth making him moan once more, he takes and takes and takes. Nothing turned Aaron on more than George craving him.

George released his mouth and moved nipping up his neck under his ear latching on and sucking in intents of making another mark to add to the blossoming collection on Aarons skin. Aaron moaned, breath catching in his throat at the feeling of Georges teeth scraping along his skin, tongue caressing over the abused spot. Georges’ hands are calloused and slipping under his untucked button up under-shirt, its rough in all the right ways making Aaron whine arching his back.

“Fuck the reservations.” Sighed Aaron biting his lip.

Aaron felt the rumble of Georges deep laugh against him before the warmth of his body left him. Aaron whined as the pair of lips left his neck as well. 

What the hell….

“If we leave now we can still make the reservations actually,” Said George smirking knowing exactly how many of Aarons buttons he was pushing right now.

Aaron stared at him with a look of betrayal but quickly wiped it from his face. Fine, two could play at that game Mr. Washington. With what composure he had left, Aaron stood smoothing out his suit and re-buttoned the jacket while clearing his throat. “Alright, let’s go then.” He said smoothly his face forming a neutral mask despite his raging hard on shrieking at him to jump the professors dick now.

I was obviously not the reaction George had been expecting. To someone who didn’t know George, they would believe him to look unbothered, but Aaron could see the fire flash through his eyes and the ever so slight arch of his brow, a challenge.

“Alright let’s go then.”

“Good.”

“Perfect.”

“Can’t wait.”

Neither of them had moved an inch, staring each other down. A harrowing minute passed between them, but great minds think alike. 

They apparently break at the same time too.

George body lurches forward at the same moment Aaron pushed himself off the bed forcefully into Georges arms. They collided in a flurry of gripping hands, teeth, tongue and bruised lips. George takes no more time in teasing and shoves his hand down the front of Aarons dress pants releasing a needy moan from the younger man’s lips.

As the professor palms, him through his boxers Aaron makes quick work of unbuttoning Georges shirt along with his own shoving it off his shoulders along with the blazer. Aaron tactfully dragged his tongue up his throat and George let out a low groan of encouragement, gripping Aarons bulge a bit tighter. 

There are nights when they would take their time with each other, worshipping every inch of skin, every curve of muscle and body. Whispering sweet promises and clever words of devotion while fulfilling the sweetest of fantasy’s. Taking each other in the most intimate of ways with no rush, only unrelenting love and worship. 

Tonight, wasn’t one of those nights. Tonight, was a night of pleasure, passion and most importantly, haste. 

Aarons pants are off and his underwear hanging on his ankle ignored by now, he didn’t quite know when it happened but couldn’t bring himself to care. He was more focused on Georges rippling muscles on the planes of his chest, heaving as he grinded his clothed cock into Aarons exposed one. 

Aaron threw his head back outright shouting “Fuck!” his hips jerking forward in search for the pleasure George was offering him greedily. George chuckled in his ear making his dick twitch at the glorious sound, George’s body covered his, enveloped his. The scent of pine and that coconut cologne that George loved to wear filled his senses, intoxicating, Aaron can feel his brain already trying short circuit. 

George’s hand enclosed around his member and began to stroke at a healthy pace his lips moving across his jaw “I forgot to pick up more lube, don’t want to hurt you, so you’ll have to settle for this. But, I think you’ll enjoy it regardless my love,” he hummed into his ear. Before Aaron could fully process his words, his legs were being pushed together and hiked up into the air, George plucked the hanging undergarments from Aarons ankle tossing it carelessly to the floor. George pulled off his own boxers with little difficulty before licking his palm. He gave his impressive length a few strokes before lining his dick up with Aarons squeezing thighs. 

“Yes, George please,” Aaron whimpered his dick now achingly hard. George thrusted forward his cock pushing in between Aarons thighs, the underside rubbing on Aarons own gratifyingly. George didn’t bother going slow and began rolling his hips resting Aarons calves on his right shoulder and gripping around his knees to steady himself. Aaron became more vocal the harder Georges advances became, their rocking body’s shaking the protesting bed and broken voices filling the air.

They both felt the warm coil in their guts approaching them as a warning “A-Aaron, fuck, uhng… I-I’m close, so close,” Had Aaron been in a better state of mind he might have smirked at being able to make his respective professor stutter over his words like a pre-pubescent teen confessing to his first love. 

Through his lustful haze Aaron found his words “Do it, come for me George, please,” he begged squeezing his thighs together more to create as much friction as possible pressing their cocks together in that wonderful heat. That’s all it took for Georges body to tense and halt in movement, an animalistic growl ripping from his throat as he came, shooting across Aarons torso and heaving chest. Watching George coming undone brought Aaron over the edge easily enough, a shuttering moan later and his own release joined Georges on his stomach.

Letting Aarons legs slide off his shoulder, George collapsed beside his lover panting slightly and turning on his side to pull Aaron into his arms firmly against his chest “Mine.”

It was a whisper, so soft Aaron almost didn’t catch it. He smiled and with what little strength he had Aaron leaned in kissing him, when he pulled away he answered with a small “Yours,” In return.

The smile George gave him made Aarons heart throb in his chest painfully. So openly adoring, to anyone else it would have been sickeningly sweet. To Aaron though the sweeter it was the more in love he felt with George.

Georges face flashed in realization and he suddenly moved over to the side of the bed making Aaron whine in protest trying weakly to pull Georges body back against him. George ignored his pawing and shuffled around in the bedside table drawer until he found what he was looking for, “I got you a gift.” He said pulling out a small box.

Sputtering, Aaron glared at him, “George you already bought me a two-hundred-dollar suit!!” His disbelief just made George grin. “This is more… personal. And I promise it wasn’t expensive. A uh…. Friend, closer to your age, gave me advice on what to get.”

He reluctantly took the box from him and sighed pulling the top off, what he saw honestly did surprise him.

A necklace, simple in make, longish thin vinyl robe with a perfect round coin like charm hanging off it. Engraved in the small piece of metal was the Aquarius sign, Aarons sign to be specific. It wasn’t flashy, luxurious, or supercilious. It was modest yet showed so much attention from Georges side. Aaron wasn’t even sure if he had ever mentioned his birthday to George out of the five months they had been dating, let alone his astrology sign. 

“I thought it was more your style then the suit. Suit was really more just a gift to myself, as perfect you look in it, I think you’ll look more stunning and fitting with this,” He said.

Aaron stared at the necklace a moment longer, stroking his thumb over the wiggling engravement of the Aquarius symbol. He shifted and slipped it over his head before burying his face in the crook of George’s warm neck “Why are you so perfect?” 

 

George let out a bark of a laugh “Hardly.”

Aaron pulled back cupping his face staring into his eyes, “No truly George, you are. I love this gift and I love you,” He said pressing his forehead gently against his.

George looked taken aback but smiled all the same “I love you too, Aaron” he replied and leaned in sealing their lips in another adoring kiss.


End file.
